In a known image-reading device including an automatic document feeder (“ADF”), a sheet feed tray and a sheet discharge tray serve as exterior covers when the image-reading device is not used.
This configuration reduces a protruding amount of the image-reading device on an upper-surface side in a height direction when the image-reading device is not used. Further, the sheet feed tray and the sheet discharge tray do not get in the way when they are not used. When the sheet feed tray and the sheet discharge tray serve as the exterior covers, the sheet feed tray and the sheet discharge tray cover a sheet feed opening and a sheet discharge opening, respectively. Thus, entry of foreign matter can be reduced or prevented.